El lado oscuro del Capitolio
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Todas las personas del Capitolio creen que Snow es el presidente más apropiado para su puesto. Pero ellos no saben lo que sucede dentro de esa enorme mansión. Incluso en los distritos rebeldes esa información es desconocida. Claro, sólo el distrito 13 y las personas torturadas que están adentro lo saben.


**Disclaimer: Toda la saga de Los juegos del haber no me pertenece (si fuera si ya hubiera visto Sinsajo y conocido a Josh Hutcherson *^*) pero le pertenece a Suzane Collins y las películas a Lionsgate**

**Advertencias: Para entenderlo sólo tienes que ver el trailer de Sinsajo (el segundo) y bueno creo que son algunos spoilers del último libro algo escondidos pero tal vez no tanto, no digan que no se los advertí.**

~Peeta's POV~

La semana había pasado muy lentamente, más lento que los días en la arena.

Recibía golpes, descargas eléctricas y fuertes calmantes cuando solía ponerme fuera de control.

La habitación era oscura no tenía nada más que las cuatro paredes sin un poco de luz.

_- Ella es mala_- susurraba siempre una voz, nunca se de quien es, no se dónde viene, pero siempre dice cosas malas sobre Katniss- _Ella te metió aquí, pudo salvarte pero no quiso. Ella no te quiere. Ella está con los rebeldes, piensa destruir al Capitolio junto contigo. _

-¡Eso no es cierto!- era peor que lidiar con charlajos. - ¡ella no sabe nada, ellos la obligaron!

-_ Ellos son malos también_

- ¡Pero Katniss no lo es!

-_ Intento matarte en los primeros juegos ¿no es así?_

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo intente matarla a ella!- mi garganta arde de tanto gritar y mis ojos empiezan a a ponerse llorosos.

_-Se debió de haber sentido bien ¿no? MATAR A KATNISS_

-¡No! ¡Fue un error! ¡Yo la amo!

- _Pero ella no te ama a ti. Y aunque lo hiciera ahora esta muerta-_ ese mensaje se repite cada vez más fuerte y más lejano junto con otros menos usuales que dicen: _Mata a Katniss_

¿Esos no son de mi imaginación verdad?

~Johana's POV~

Desde qué me metieron aquí me han estado torturando de diversas formas. Choques eléctricos, golpes, alucinaciones, azotes y lo peor es cuando tratan de ahogarme.

Como ha sido lo que más les funciona estos imbéciles lo están haciendo más seguido.

Con la profunda oscuridad de mi habitación no puedo ver nada pero se que ellos tienen cámaras para vigilarme las 24 horas.

Me quedo sentada en la esquina de la habitación con la pierna abrazadas mirando puntos fijos donde supongo debe de haber cámaras con rostro inexpresivo a veces lo cambio por uno de fastidio, enojo, asco y desprecio.

La puerta se abre y me cubro la cara por la repentina llegada de luz.

No, no otra tortura no.

En cambio oigo tacones y conversaciones alegres: Estilistas del Capitolio.

Hablan alegremente sobre un traje que van a ponerme mientras que unos agentes de La Paz me llevan arrastrando hasta una bañera.

Pateo a los agentes cuando puedo pero sólo me gano que alguno otro me sumerja bajo el agua al punto de casi desmayarme por la falta de oxígeno.

Me sacan y una avox me tiende una toalla. La tomo sólo para sacarme la maldita agua del cuerpo.

Los estilistas me ponen un vestido blanco bastante ridículo por cierto. Me ponen una estúpida peluca rubia y la peinan en un moño.

- Es bastante ridículo- les digo a los estilistas. Un agente se acerca y me suelta una cachetada, siento como mi mejilla arde y los estilistas ruegan porque no lo haga otra vez.

- Tendremos que maquillarla ahora- se queja uno y empieza a aplicar maquillaje en la mejilla roja.

Después un agente de La Paz se acerca y pone un aparato en la espalda del vestido mientras que otro me pone un brazalete en la muñeca izquierda.

Uno de ellos presiona un botón en un comando y siento un chorro de agua bajando por mi espalda, me estremezco un poco.

El otro presiona un botón diferente y siento una descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi brazo que se intensifica cuando esta recorre mi columna vertebral (1), ahogó un grito mientras aprieto los dientes.

- Esta lista- dice un agente para que entre una escolta me lleven a un escenario blanco.

Hay mucho agentes de La Paz posicionados con armas en la mano, me dejan a la izquierda de un trono blanco.

- Las armas están cargadas- me dice uno antes de colocarse en formación.

- Y tenemos derecho a usar estos aparatos cuando queramos- me dice aún en su formación con el comando entre los dedos.

~Peeta's POV~

Unos agentes de la paz entran a mi cuarto junto a unos estilistas.

Los agentes me obligan a tomar una ducha y cuando salgo me encuentro con los estilistas que estaban preparando el traje blanco de la otra vez.

Cuando terminaron un agente simulo acomodarme la corbata para colocar la navaja.

Una escolta me guió mientras que dos de los agentes me tomaban por los brazos. Forcejeé contra ellos tratando de liberarme.

Siento la navaja rosando mi cuello y temo que se entierre. Un agente saca un aparato y me electrocuta, es menos leve de las demás que he recibido pero sigue doliendo.

Cuando uno va a abrir la puerta del escenario de la a otra vez golpeó a uno de los agentes que esta sujetándome los brazos y trato de correr por el pasillo.

Otro agente alcanza a agarrarme y me empuja contra el cuarto para cerrar la puerta.

Hay muchos agentes de La Paz en formación que voltean a verme. Uno de ellos rompe filas y me pone al lado derecho del trono de Snow, miro a Johana.

Ella también me mira y después mira mi cuello.

- Tengo una navaja al cuello- le digo.

Ella levanta su muñeca.

- Electrochoque- murmura y veo que aprieta los labios. Un agente de La Paz sonríe.

Estoy dispuesto a ir y golpearlo pero todos los agentes se ponen rígidos y vemos como Snow entra a la habitación.

- Mis vencedores- dice orgullosamente hacia nosotros- Calmemos a los distritos- se sienta en el trono y veo que hay una cámara en frente.- Sr. Mellark ya sabe mantenga la cabeza en alto y srita. Mason manténgase quiera por favor.

- Esto es televisión del Capitolio

En una pequeña pantalla puedo ver el sello del Capitolio apareciendo y después nos enfocan a nosotros.

- Panem, es una gran nación. Y ahora estamos más unidos que nunca. Los distritos y el Capitolio siendo solidarios unos con otros. Juntos-

La pantalla muestra a el hablando y a nosotros como si fuéramos viles lacayos. Miro de reojo a Johana y veo como se pone una mano en la cintura para que no se vea su estremecimiento. La atacaron de nuevo.

La pantalla empieza a distorsionar la imágenes. Los rebeldes.

- Tenemos audio pero no video- se oye una voz.

Las personas que estaban grabando se vuelven locas y presionan controles. Snow sigue hablando ¿acaso no esta viendo lo que sucede?

- Esta es una transmisión pirata desde el distrito rebelde, el distrito 13.

La imagen se aclara y distingo el rostro de Beete.

-Es una transmisión pirata desde el distrito 13 con un mensaje.

Snow hace señas para cortar pero no pueden arreglarlo.

- El Sinsajo esta vivo

La transmisión al fin se corta y agentes de La Paz me toman de los brazos.

Me tengo que recordar a mi mismo no bajar la cabeza para no lastimarme.

Me llevan de nuevo a mi oscura habitación, claro sin antes quitarme la navaja del cuello.

Cuando me la quitan pateo a uno de ellos y le doy un puñetazo a otro en el estómago. Salgo corriendo esta vez sin que me sigan tan cerca.

Veo a más agentes de La Paz, tienen a Johana.

Golpeo a los que puedo mientras están de espaldas y tomo a Johana de la mano.

Ella como puede avienta los tacones hacia los agentes y seguimos corriendo ahora con ella descalza.

Empieza a apretar mi mano y a gruñir por lo bajo. La veo intentando alcanzar algo en su espalda y quitó un aparato que está pegado en ella. Johana aún así sigue sufriendo.

El brazalete es el que envía los choques.

Unas pequeñas latas caen a unos metros adelante de nosotros.

- Gas- le digo a ella. Asiente aún con el ceño fruncido y el gas blanquecino se libera.

Me empiezo a sentir más débil y con sueño. Ella ya casi no puede seguir y terminamos cayendo los dos al suelo.

- Al agua- murmura un agente llevándose a Johana.

-¡Johana!- le grito con la fuerza que me queda.

- ¡Peeta!- me devuelve ella antes de que se la lleven a un cuarto.

- Pregunte al presidente antes de hacer algo, creo que todavía piensa grabar más- unos agentes me arrastran hasta mi celda oscura.

Antes de dejarme un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndome caer y el otro ya cuando estoy en el suelo me vuelve a patear.

-_ Fue culpa de Katniss_

-Fue culpa de Katniss- repito.


End file.
